


Sanctuary

by Pbunny



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pbunny/pseuds/Pbunny
Summary: It has been twenty years since Sarah and Jareth broke off their engagement. When they are unexpectedly reunited will the chemistry still be there? Will it be enough to keep them together? Or has too much time passed and it's too late.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing. Labyrinth and all its characters including Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson, David Bowie, and all of the wonderful creative people who created this wonderful film. I'm just happy I get to barrow them. PB

Chapter 1

He stood in front of the building, and looked up at the familiar façade. Sanctuary the red neon glow lit up the front wall above the door. The dark tint on the windows facing out kept anyone from the outside from peering in. Not too much different from the other bars or clubs in Chelsea. This one was set back into an alley a little more, not quite as prominent. But that of course was by design.

Opening the door, he locked eyes with security just inside. He walked past without any other acknowledgement and scanned the room. There have been some changes since he had been here, how long has it been, more than twenty-five years. A large stage now dominated one side empty now, but obviously well used. A dance floor extended out. He could hear music from that side from an ultra- modern sound system. The music while audible was muted on this the "bar" side of the place. Scanning the tables his eyes hit on the man he had agreed to meet.

"Jar" He said as he approached the table. "Why have you decided that we should meet here, of all places?"

The man sitting at the table smiled up at him a whiskey glass and a pint sitting in front of him. He gestured to the seat across from him. "Jareth, I thought that you might be tired of being king both in this world, and ours, and would appreciate slumming it like a commoner for once." He saluted him with his whiskey glass before taking a swallow.

"Jarlath" He began looking across the table at the man who was his mirror image. "You know very well that you could enjoy all the same luxuries that I do both here and below. It is your choice that you live as you do here." He dropped into the offered chair.

Almost immediately a waitress appeared. Her eyes widened when she saw who had sat down. Jareth nodded his head acknowledging the fact that she recognized him, but making it clear that he did not wish his conversation to be infringed upon. He ordered the same as his companion. She walked away and returned minutes later setting the glasses down on the table in front of him, and with a small bow backed off.

"Brother, you know I use my time here to get away from the obligations that my station at home thrust upon me. I tire of it, and like the brief respite my life her affords me." Jarlath leaned back in the chair. "You used to enjoy this place once upon a time."

"Very funny," Jareth sneered "As you just noted I am quite busy with many obligations both at home and here in the above. Why would you summon me to meet you here now?" He drained the whisky glass and a few swallows.

"Well brother I just wanted you to know that Talia and I will be formally announcing our engagement at mother's ball during Ostara. And you know what that will mean." He looked pointedly at his brother.

"It means that congratulations are for you and your lovely betrothed." Jareth saluted him with his glass pointedly ignoring the statement his brother just made.

Jarlath knew exactly what his brother was doing and would not let him off that easily. "I am exceedingly blessed. Mother has told me this quite often as of late." He smiled a broadly letting his fangs show. The emphasis on the word mother was not lost on his brother. The frown on his face clearly showed his displeasure on the direction of this conversation.

"Get to the point and quickly. Subterfuge has always been more of my skill than yours brother of mine." Jareth said drily taking a pull from the pint in front of him.

"Well now that I will be officially betrothed and off the market as they say here in the above mother will be able to turn all her attention to getting her other son in the same state." Jarlath leaned back in his chair smiling truly enjoying the look on his brother's face.

"Mother knows my feelings about her meddling in my love life." Jareth said attempting to look as if he had no interest in the turn of the conversation. "I have made this very clear to her. She needn't worry nor should you. I have no difficulty finding female companionship. I will be sure to assure mother of this the next time I see her." Jareth dismissed the conversation with the wave of his hand.

"Jareth," Jarlath sighed. "No you do not lack of companionship at night here and at home. Often more than one companion a night. If you keep up the pace you are on you will run out of companions before long." He arched an eyebrow at his brother.

"Jealous?" Jareth asked sardonically.

"Hardly, brother dear" Jarlath laughed. "My days of those kinds of activities are over. I am content with Talia as my only needed "companionship" on a nightly basis. And you know that mother will not be content with you serial dating for much longer. She will want you finding a woman to court. I just wanted you to be prepared." The smile was a big as ever.

"When I am ready to court and become betrothed again I will. Mother as I said has known this. Also she should be happy with things as they are. She was less than happy with my choice before." As he talked a far off look came into his eyes.

"You are right there. While she appreciated the greater chance of fertility with a mortal, she was not happy to have one sitting on the throne with you. It is no secret that she was relieved when you came to your senses and broke it off, but she believes that you have had more than enough time to find a replacement. She will start taking matters into her own hands. Just a friendly word of warning Jare" Jarlath drained the rest of his pint. "I will convey your congratulations to Talia. It has been some time, you will need to move on eventually." This was said in a softer voice full of concern.

Jarlath stood and walked toward the door, clapping his brother's shoulder fondly as he passed him. Jareth did not need to watch him go. He stared into his pint glass at the beer that remained. Memories and feelings long buried started coming to the surface. He shook his head. Forcing them back down again when her heard a laugh ring out behind him. He froze. Was he imagining it, was the conversation with his brother bringing the memory of her laugh so far to the surface that he could actually hear it.

He turned he turned his body slowly in his seat and looked behind him at the bar area. His breath caught in his chest at what he saw. One of the bartenders a thin brunette her long hair in a high pony tail slid over the bar top and landed on the other side in one quick movement. A tall blond man grabbed her and swung her around in his arms. Her laughter rang out again music to his ears and he smiled sadly.

How had he not seen her before? Well that was obvious, he had never given the bar more than a cursory look. Never had he expected to see her there working behind a bar. His gaze swept over her. Tight black leather pants encased her legs like a second skin, black corset top with red ribbon lacing, and black leather boots showed off her figure to maximum advantage. He was moving to stand, to go over and remove her from the arms of the blond man before he caught himself, and forced himself to relax into his seat once more.

He didn't have the right to do that. He told himself. Not anymore. That didn't stop him from hating the man, much younger man, he now realized. Nor did it stop him from wanting to stalk over to them and wrench her out of that boy's arms and into his own. What would she want with that boy? What made the boy even think he would be man enough for her. Again he shook his head even as the anger went through him it was himself that caused her to find joy in the arms of another rather than his own.

He downed the last of his pint. Set it on the table a little too forcefully, put money on the table to settle the tab, and stood up. As he turned toward the exit he saw her again, back behind the bar and leaning over it to talk with the boy and his companion. His heart sank as his anger seethed. Jareth quickly headed out the door before she could see him. He did not know what he would say to her, or what he would do to the boy if confronted with him with her.

What was she doing here anyway? A bartender? She had so much more going for her? It had been a long time, but would her circumstances changed so much? Maybe it was a second job. But if she needed money, or anything else why wouldn't she ask him? No. Of course she wouldn't after what had happened the last time they saw each other. After what they had said to each other how could he expect her to come to him? Just because he had tried to come back to her, didn't mean she still felt the same way.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah was working behind the bar. It was early and only a few regulars were sitting around the bar with a few tables in use. Brea could handle them, and she would work the bar until the evening shift started. She was listening to Daniel talk about his kids latest exploits, before heading home when a voice from the other side of the bar got her attention.

"What does a guy have to do to get a drink around here?" The teasing tone got her attention. She whirled around.

"Toby!" She said. As she flew to the other side of the bar and in one motion jumped on top of and slid over the bar. As soon as her feet hit the floor, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, picking her up and swinging her around. She laughed and playfully slapped his shoulder. "Put me down."

He did as commanded and set her on her feet. She hugged her little brother, well not so little anymore, and hopped back across the bar. After getting drinks for him and his wife Mallory, she checked to see if anyone else needed attention. When she was sure that everything was good, she turned her attention back to her family.

"What are you doing here? I figured I would see you at Dad and Karen's for Easter. It's only a few weeks away." She asked him.

"Well Sar I am here because I am considering a transfer that would send me back here. The New York branch has an opening, and I wouldn't mind being closer to Mom and Dad with the kids. I would be able to see you more often too." At that point they hear a glass hit a table with more force than necessary. By the time they looked up they saw a man with his hair in a blonde tale down the back, and the best ass she had ever seen exit the bar. In fact it had been years, but she knew that ass.

"Can't be." She whispered shaking her head. No way he would be here. Why would he be here? She thought.

"What Sar?" asked Toby.

"It's nothing Tobes. Just a ghost from the past making me see things." Sarah assured her brother. "Let's talk about you all possibly moving back east. Did you bring the kids?"

Toby seemed satisfied with her explanation, and the siblings talked and caught up for the next hour.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jareth had work above ground for the rest of the day dealing with his various businesses. Unlike what his brother insinuated Jareth took his responsibilities both above and below ground seriously. He enjoyed the perks of both of his lives, but neither came without effort. He had been doubling his efforts since he and Sarah had ended their engagement.

It had been twenty years since he had seen her. Purposely keeping from places she may be. Twenty long lonely years. It was true that he did not lack from female companionship. At the beginning it was to prove that it did not bother him and Sarah was no different than any other female. He gave up on that fairly quickly. He know how wonderful, how special she was. He couldn't lie to himself. Then it became a way to stave off the loneliness that haunted him. No matter how many different women warmed his bed both above and below her green eyes still haunted his days and nights.

He thought they were happy. At least they were, until they became betrothed. He wanted her with him always. That wasn't up for debate. He loved her she was the other half of his soul. But as soon as he put that ring on her finger things changed. The arguments started and got more heated more personal.

His thoughts traveled back to that night twenty years ago. They were in his bed in the castle. She was cuddled up to his side in the post orgasmic afterglow as was their usual. Then he just happened to mention that he had selected the tutors for her to help her learn her duties she would be performing as queen after the coronation. That innocent comment started the argument that ended everything.

"Jareth, do we really have to talk about this now?" Sarah asked, already gearing up for another fight.

"Sarah sweetheart, the wedding underground will be in two months, the coronation will follow the next day, and two weeks later is the wedding you insist upon above." He could not keep the condescension out of his voice. It was the same argument they had for months.

"Jareth honey," her voice was dripping with venom. "I'm not an idiot. And you wanted the aboveground wedding too so that you can show off to all your above ground business contacts." She slid away from him.

"Sarah dearest I love you but you are acting like a child. I need you to grow up. I can't have a child as my queen." As soon as he said it he knew he stepped over the line. But instead of immediately apologizing, he was king and a king does not apologize to anyone, he doubled down. "I need you to show to the underground that you can be something other than a breeding machine that most think you are. Most are waiting for me to come to my senses and keep you as a paramour and find a woman with the proper pedigree to be my queen. "

That was the last straw for Sarah. She was out of the bed in a flash, grabbed his robe from the chair, it was the first piece of clothing she could find. Throwing it around her shoulders, she pulled the engagement ring from her finger and laid it on the table. It took everything she had not to throw it at him in a tantrum, but she would not give him the satisfaction of acting like the child he obviously believed her to be.

"If I'm not good enough for your beloved Underground then send me back above. I don't need to be here anymore. I do love you Jareth, but I can't live like this. Maybe you are right, maybe I am too different to live here with you and be your queen. Send me back." She was fighting tears and could not look at him.

"Sarah…" Jareth began.

"No Jareth we are done. Send me home NOW." She stomped her foot for emphasis and immediately regretted it. She would not become the child he accused her of being.

Jareth sighed and with a wave of his hand she was gone. He would go above the next day when they both calmed down and smooth things over. It is not as if this is the first fight they had. They always made up.

The next morning he tried to go to see her, and he found himself unable to. He produced a crystal. "Show me Sarah." He commanded. The crystal changed, but remained cloudy. He could not see her. This put him into a panic. He transported to her university. He glamored himself, and walked to her dorm. He waited for hours but she never came out, or appeared on the path to go back in. Several times he ducked into the shadows to check on her through a crystal. Every time it was cloudy not letting him see her. He tried to travel to her with magic, each time nothing happened. Late in the afternoon he gave up and went back underground.

He appeared at a small cottage in the forest outside the gates of the Labyrinth. He pounded on the door. It was opened, and a wrinkled face looked up at him.

"Oh its you." The dwarf looked at him with derision.

"Hogwart. I am your king and I deserve a modicum of respect." Jareth ground out.

"It's Hoggle. After what you've done I don't have respect for you." Hoggle glared at him

"So you have spoken to Sarah." Jareth sighed in relief. "When I could not go to her or connect with her through my crystals, I feared the worst. I assume you spoke through her mirror portal. I have need of it." Jareth tried to push past Hoggle into the cottage.

"It won't work." Hoggle spat the words out. "She wants nothing to do with you right now, and she was afraid that you would come here. She gave me somethings for you, then she smashed the mirror. She closed the portal permanently." The dwarf turned on his heel and stalked off. He reappeared with a file box. He thrust the box at Jareth. "She didn't want you to use us to get to her. So she chose to close herself off from all of us. She wouldn't tell me what happened, just that she finally woke up that as much as she loved you It wasn't going to work."

With that Hoggle turned and slammed the cottage door in the king's face. Jareth stared at the closed door for a long time. Then he disappeared from the forest and reappeared in his chambers. He placed the box on the bed and opened it. He knew what he would see. Everything he had given her was carefully packed. Jewelry, dresses, books, and pictures met his gaze. With a wave of his hand he sent it away, he could not deal with it right now.

For two years he tried to reconnect with Sarah. He could teleport to her university where she took classes, outside her family home, parks where he knew she ran, but he was never able to go to her, and he was not able to see her. Every time he tried look in at her through a crystal all he saw was a grey mist. As time went on he tried less and less, but she was never far from his thoughts.

Seeing her again jarred him. She had changed, but the years had been good. She had matured into a beautiful woman. Why was she working as a bartender? He thought again. Especially in that bar. She had to know what Sanctuary truly was. She had been fae touched, she had been his intended, she had been gifted with certain powers and one of them had been sight. This did not make sense. He needed some answers he decided. First he had to see her again. After so long without her the pull to see her was too strong.

Concerned about her reaction, not wanting her to run, he decided to seek her out in his owl form. It always was his favorite form or surveillance when it came to her. He remembered how he used to watch her this way even before she had run the Labyrinth. He flew toward Sanctuary and landed on top of the building on the opposite side of the alley.

He watched patrons come and go throughout the night. He waited for her to leave. Her shift should have ended by now. From his vantage point he could see not only the front entrance but the side entrance for employees. The night changed to early morning, and still no sign of the brunette. Closing time came and went and she had still not come out. Finally the lights inside were extinguished, and a group left out the side door. He thought he may have missed her, but was certain he had not. He felt her dammit. She was close, just out of reach, and he was frustrated that he could not get to her.

With a frustrated screech he took to the air and started to circle the building. When he flew to the back of the building he saw a light in the windows on the third floor. The windows faced a brick wall of the neighboring building, but the shades were drawn. Suddenly a silhouette appeared on the other side of the shade. His breath caught and he forgot he was flying and almost fell out of the air. Quickly he righted himself and he flew back up. He knew that body anywhere. Even after twenty long years. He saw her drop something over her head, and then turn. The light was turned off, and her silhouette was taken from his sight. He squawked in protest. After so long without contact he was not ready to lose this small piece of her now.

He stayed watching the windows until dawn began to break. He then flew off through the veil and into the Underground. He flew to the far side of his kingdom and landed outside and estate. He changed into his usual Underground wardrobe. He knocked and was led to a sitting room to wait for an old friend.

"Your Majesty," the fae that appeared gave a bow. "What a pleasant surprise. What might I enquire is your business here with me?" He straightened and motioned to the chairs facing a fireplace. The men sat. "May I offer you a drink? Forgive me, but you look like you need it."

"Yes thank you Neaven my friend. We can dispense with the formalities. " Jareth settled into the offered seat. "I am sorry but it's been a weary couple of days." A servant appeared and placed two glasses on a table between the two chairs.

"I need to know, you are still owner of Sanctuary in the above correct." He tried to keep his tone light. When all he wanted to do was grab his friend and demand answers about Sarah.

"Yes. It's been mine for a very long time, but it is nice to keep a few attachments to the above." He answered. Curious about the line of questioning.

"I was there yesterday." Jareth said as if it explained things.

"Forgive me, but it has been many years since you have been a guest at Sanctuary. It is my understanding that you prefer to frequent a more upscale venue than Sanctuary." Neaven looked at Jareth over his glass.

"It has been some time. Jarlath asked to meet me there. I noticed there have been some changes, but all must in time." Jareth continued to ignore the glass and focused on his friend.

"Glad it meets with the approval of the crown." Neavan said "What's this about Jareth. Obviously something brings you out this far. Let's get on with it."

"Well my friend, imagine my surprise when I was having a friendly drink with my brother, and I find that working behind your bar is my former betrothed." Jareth gave a tight smile. "You know of our history, why have you not mentioned that you hired Sarah to tend bar?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Jareth you may be king, but I do not believe I need to run all my new hires through you when it comes to my interests above or below ground. No offence your majesty. Also she is not a bartender at Sanctuary, she is my partner and owns half of Sanctuary." Neaven took a drink and waited for the explosion. He was not disappointed.

"You did what…She is what…Dammit man!" Jareth surged to his feet. "Neaven you have been my friend for centuries. You know how I feel about her, how long I searched for her. How could you have kept her from me?" Jareth then dropped to the chair again.

"First of all, you were betrothed, but as far as I am aware when Sarah came to me the betrothal had ended. Sarah had not met me so she was not aware of my connection with you, so you had not come up, except for a vague mention of a former fiancé that she no longer had contact with. I felt it was not my place to tell either of you of my knowledge of the other. Maybe that was wrong, but I like her and you, and did not want to bring up past pain for either of you."

"How in the hell did she get involved in Sanctuary?" Jareth was seething that his friend kept this from him.

"It was about a year after your betrothal with her ended. She joined a band that regularly played in the bar. She told me that she felt at home at Sanctuary, and with her degree wanted to help with the books manage the place. I had wanted to spend more time here, so it seemed like a perfect solution. I could back off the everyday running of the place, and Sarah was a natural. Ten years ago she approached me with the proposition of buying me out of part of the place. Once the papers were drawn up she moved into the loft above the place it was part of the agreement. At this point she had pretty much taken over, so now I am very much a silent partner. We meet a couple of times a quarter to discuss the numbers, but eventually I plan to give the whole thing to her when I want to retire to the Underground for good." Neavan kept an even tone, but his eyes were glued to the obviously upset king. Jareth was known to be unpredictable under stress.

"And she has no idea of your nature of what Sanctuary is? How can that be? I know she was gifted with the sight. I did that myself." Jareth still could not understand that.

"I have no idea. I was as surprised as you. The spell holds to shield us from those from above, but I was sure with her ahem history she would at least sense something, but she has not, and word has been around not to make a point of revealing it to her. Again it is not my wish to cause either of you pain." He looked on with sympathy to his friend. "Planning to meet with her?" He asked.

"I don't know. I want to. I've never stopped caring for her. Seeing her again brought it all back. It's been so long though especially for her. Hasn't she moved on, does she have a family, husband, children..." Jareth trailed off voicing some of his greatest fears.

"It's not my point to go into someone else's private life. Sarah would be the one whom you need to ask these questions. Just do it somewhere other than in my place." He was sure of what Jareth would do next. "Just clean yourself up first, you look like hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am not sure I am completely happy with how this is coming along. Sometimes I think I am putting too much description and not enough action. Other times I wonder if somethings need more description. As always any and all comments are welcome. PB


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and references to the movie Labyrinth are the property of Jim Henson, David Bowie and all the others that worked to make the movie magic.
> 
> A/N: I originally planned for this to be a one shot. Then I thought maybe three or four chapters. Then things got out of hand, I am currently writing chapter 9. I don't even pretend to know how long this will go. Since I am fairly far ahead I plan to update regularly. As always I welcome reviews it always helps my writing. Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far. PB

Taking his friend's advice Jareth went back to his rooms in the castle. After bathing, changing, and getting something to eat he checked on the goblins. After being assured that no part of the castle was on fire, and Goblin City was still standing he determined he could go above again. Changing to his avian form he flew through a window, over the Labyrinth, and through the veil to Sarah.

He banked around the building looking for uncovered windows on the third floor. He spied one there was no perch that would allow him to easily watch the inside of the loft. He hovered in front of the window and peered in quickly. Seeing a shadow he moved on. The last thing he wanted was Sarah to catch him spying on her in her home. He landed on a rooftop near the building that housed Sanctuary. It was too early for the bar to be open. He waited for her to leave.

After about an hour of waiting his patience payed off, Sarah exited the building and proceeded to run across the street. She headed for Hudson River Park. As she entered the park by the piers he followed her. After running a few miles on the trail she turned and headed back. She stopped at the gardens and looked up as the owl that had followed her as it landed in a nearby tree.

"I'm not going to have a conversation with an owl." She said glaring up at him. The owl took off out of the tree buzzed close to her face and disappeared into a stand of trees. Three minutes later Jareth appeared walking on the trail toward her. She was stretching, and turned when she heard his approach.

"Hello Jareth." She said. "Long time."

"Very," he said eyeing her warily, the last thing he wanted was to send her running. "How are you Sarah?"

"Small talk? Really?" Sarah said with a laugh. She gestured to a table in the garden. They both sat opposite each other at the small table. "It's funny you look exactly the same, twenty years and you look like it happened last week." Sarah shook her head.

"You've changed. If anything you've become more beautiful." She snorted at this.

"Save it Jareth. What do you want?" She sounded guarded.

"I want to see you to talk to you. I've been wanting to do that for twenty years. You completely cut me off. I could not go to you. I could not contact you. I could not even look over you though my crystals. You even closed the mirror portal." His voice was low emotionless.

"I know," Sarah looked down, not able to look him in the face. Seeing him looking like the twenty years apart didn't happen. "At first I was just so hurt. I thought a clean break would be best. I knew if I left an opening, and you showed up we would end up in bed together, and nothing would change." She didn't sound bitter, just resigned.

"Would that have been so bad?" Jareth countered. "We always were good together."

"Of course we were good together physically." Sarah said with some scorn this time. "Sex was never a problem for us. That's why it was a problem."

"Whatever are you talking about Sarah?" He asked genuinely puzzled.

"Every time something got difficult, we would ignore it and screw. Any time one would lash out at the other in frustration, we would end up fucking each other's brains out instead of talking about it. Then we would be fine for a while, until the same thing or something else would come up, and the cycle repeats. I finally was hurt enough that I left before it could happen again." She did look at him then smiling sadly.

"So after you had time to think about it and made these deep realizations about us why didn't you call me or contact me in some way." He looked at her with the piercing blue eyes that she always thought could see into her soul. "I tried for over two years to get to you. How did you keep yourself so hidden from me?"

"I know I could "feel" it. I made a wish. The only one I made in the last twenty years. I knew I had to keep you away. Then I knew that you would not give up on the idea of us together and it wasn't good or me or you at the end. After a while I wanted to talk to you about it, but by that time too much time had passed. I hoped you had moved on, I couldn't wish for it, because I could not truly mean it in my soul, but I did not want you unhappy." Sarah sighed.

"We were just too different, and you were right I was just too young. Jareth I was still in college. I was worrying about finals, and you were wanting me to also figure out how to run a kingdom. I was barely able to be responsible for myself, for god's sake I had a meal card and lived in a dorm paid for by my father. Suddenly I was supposed to be responsible for thousands of my subjects. You have to see how messed up that is." She looked at him with pleading eyes to understand.

"Couldn't you have talked to me about it? I loved you. I would have listened. Waited for you to be ready to take your place as my queen. Hell Sarah I waited over a thousand years for you, what would be a few years." He grasped her hands across the table.

She knew she should shake his hands off. But dammit it felt so good to feel him again, to have him touch her even if it was with gloves on. She looked up at him and gave a small sad smile.

"No Jareth I couldn't. I couldn't because I didn't know it myself then. I only knew that I was freaked out, and getting more freaked out each day. Something was not right, and seeing you so calm about it all planning out "forever" without a care. Jareth I was twenty one I could barely comprehend two or three years in the future. Now I was making a commitment for forever. And as much as I loved you I had to do some living on my own to find out who I truly am." She was begging him to understand.

Before Jareth could say anything a loud beeping noise rang out. Sarah glanced down at her digital watch. "Dammit. I've got somewhere I have to be. Listen Jareth. I'm done hiding. I know we have things we need to say to each other." She looked up at the sky. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but how about you come over to my place tonight. I'll make dinner and we can talk. Can you come over at seven? That is if you don't have plans already." Sarah asked looking at him finally.

"I would be delighted Sarah. And if I was otherwise engaged this evening I would cancel those plans to spend the evening with you." He raised her hand to place a light kiss on her knuckles.

"Don't get any ideas. We are just having dinner and talking. Getting the closure we both need, that we should have gotten long ago." She retrieved her hand from him carefully. "I will see you at seven. I live in a loft above the club Sanctuary in Chelsea. I'll leave word at the door that it's ok to let you in and let you come up."

They both stood. Sarah turned and started jogging out of the park. Jareth watched until she disappeared. It took everything he had not to change and fly after her to see what pressing matter she had. No he told himself. You don't have the right to do that or wonder about that now. He told himself. He looked around and since no one was around in a blink he was gone returning to the castle until it was time to meet Sarah at her loft.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah ran home. She showered quickly and changed. She put on some mascara and lip gloss. Throwing her wallet, lip gloss, and phone into her cross body bag. Slipping it over her head, she grabbed her keys off the table and headed out the door.

Looking at her watch Sarah saw she was running late. She hailed a cab to save time, and gave the driver the address of a restaurant on the west side. The ride was quick, and she was grateful. Less time to dwell on what had happened in the park and the fact that Jareth was back in her life. One question did keep circling though, how was he able to be back in her life? Well that would be something to ask him over dinner…tonight.

Getting out of the cab Sarah flew through the door of the diner. She scanned the tables and smiled. Walking toward a table in the back she was suddenly hit by a small tornado.

"Auntie Sarah! I've missed you. Guess what we might be moving here. Will you be able to babysit us then? Will you tell us stories?" The pixie of a girl with two bouncing blonde pony tails and sparkling hazel eyes held her tight.

"Hiya Nancy. I've missed you too kiddo. Your dad told me you might move back east. I would love to spend more time with you, and of course I would tell you stories." Sarah didn't miss a beat with the rapid questions of the little girl in her arms. She looked over the little girl's head at the rest of those at the table.

"Hi Toby, Mal sorry I'm late. I ran into someone I haven't seen in a while." She set Nancy down after another hug, and bent her head to place a kiss on top of the blonde head sitting in the high chair at the end of the table. "Hello to you too Kayla." The 8 month old gurgled back at her, and waved the toy that was clutched in her fist.

"Have you guys been waiting long?" She asked as she dropped down across from her brother next to her niece.

"Nah. We actually just got the kids settled. I didn't anticipate the joy of the train with two kids." He laughed. "So we were running late too."

A waitress came and took their orders. Sarah listened as Nancy chatted on about everything that was going on in her life. Preschool was a big topic of conversation. As well as how much fun she was having with grandma and grandpa.

Once their food came and Nancy was distracted by her mac and cheese Sarah had a chance to talk with her brother and sister-in-law.

"So Sar who did you meet with? You have a weird look on your face. Not bad, just weird." Toby dived right in.

"I ran into Jareth in the park this morning while on my run." She looked pointedly at Toby.

"Wow, that's a name I never thought I'd hear again." He turned to his wife. "Jareth was Sarah's fiancé back in the day."

"I didn't know you were engaged Sar." Mallory said quizzically. As long as she had known Toby his sister had dated, but no one stuck long enough to even be considered serious. It was hard to imagine her engaged.

"I was only six when they broke it off." Toby explained. I don't remember much about him. "He was rich. Liked the good things in life, gave great gifts." Toby explained to his wife.

"So what did he want after all this time? It seems like anything left to say should have been said years ago." He turned back to Sarah.

"That was my choice. I pretty much ghosted him. I still don't know how he found me. We talked for a bit. It was civil. In fact I invited him to the loft for dinner tonight." Toby's eyes widened. "Don't look at me like that. There are things we need to say, you know for closure. It should be said in private." Sarah assured him.

"Well, be careful. Let me know what happens. I do remember how hard the break up was on you." Toby patted her hand on the table.

The lunch continued with catching up, and Toby talking about the possible transfer. Sarah chatted with Nancy, and held Kayla when she was finished. She realized she missed her little brother and his family. After lunch was over they walked out exchanged hugs. Sarah went off back to her loft to get ready for the evening, and Toby went off with his family for an afternoon of sight seeing.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story was intended to be a short one shot. Well that didn't happen. This story was directly inspired by the story Seven Years by Jetredgirl. If you have read her fics I highly recommend them. I also took some inspiration from The Lost and Lonely by MemoryCrow writing this with an older Sarah. This is my first multi chapter story, and I welcome all comments and feedback. I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: As always I own nothing. Labyrinth and all its characters including Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson, David Bowie, and all of the wonderful creative people who created this wonderful film. I'm just happy I get to barrow them. PB


End file.
